Passing Notes
by crazygal27
Summary: Prentiss/Hotch romance and Prentiss/Morgan friendship. A boring day at the office, turns interesting when Morgan and Prentiss start passing notes to each other. story is better than summary.


Passing notes

Agents Prentiss, Morgan and Reid sat at their desks completing paperwork. It had been a while since the team had been away on a case. In some ways that was a good thing: No dead bodies to look at; No families to have to explain _why_ to; No putting themselves in danger. But it was also a bit of a drag.

Reid didn't mind to much, he just zoomed through all the files he had and even took a few of Morgan and Prentiss' files.

Derek Morgan passed a folded sheet of A4 paper to Emily as they worked. **Bored Princess? **The paper read.

She scribbled back her reply and passed it back to him. **Yes very bored!**

Morgan chuckled as he passed the paper to his fellow agent for a second time. **Well I'm sure there's something we can do about that. ;)**

**What you got in mind wise guy? **Emily wrote back.

**How about a game? **Derek grinned at Emily as she read the note.

Emily tossed the note back to him. **What kind of game?**

**A question game. **Emily eyed Morgan with confusion.

**? **She questioned.

**Basically we can ask each other anything we want and the other person has to answer and has to tell the truth, when we finish we destroy the paper and never talk of it again. **Derek wiggled his eyebrows at his colleague as she starred at him, contemplating the idea.

Emily thought it could be quite fun, but she was worried about what he might ask. **Okay. But keep it clean.**

**I** **can't promise anything princess. **Emily considered saying no at this point, but then she thought if she backed out now Morgan would no she was trying to hide something.

**Fine. **Derek's grin widened.

**You ever kissed a girl? **Emily smirked at the question as she read it.

**Yeah twice actually ;) You ever kissed a guy?**

**Hell No! and nice got any photographic evidence of that?**

**Is that your question? **

Morgan inwardly laughed as he wrote his reply. **Depends on the answer princess.**

**Well no I don't have any evidence. **

**Then no, that wasn't my question. **

**What is your question then? **Emily gave him challenging look.

She highly regretted giving him that look as she read his question. **Ever had a crush on a member of the team?**

**WHAT! I can't answer that. **This response caused Derek to laugh loudly.

**That's a yes then! **

**No that doesn't mean it's a yes.**

**Oh come on princess, if the answer was no you would have just said it.**

_Damn it! _she shouted at herself in her head. She knew there was no way of getting out of that one. **Fine it's a yes. **She scribbled down, feeling defeated.

**It's me isn't it? **Emily looked up from the paper to see Morgan starring at her with a smug smirk spread across his face.

**You wish! And anyway it's my question now not yours.**

**Ask away darlin.**

**Have you ever shoplifted? **Emily asked a completely non related question to Morgan's, hoping he would not ask who she had a crush on.

She sighed when she opened the note. **Yes, a lot, when I was younger. Who do you have a crush on?**

**I can't answer that.**

**It's Hotch isn't it? **_What? How did he know that?_

**No!**

**Remember the rules princess. NO LYING!**

**I can't say Morgan. It's totally unprofessional and inappropriate.**

**So it is Hotch?**

**Okay, fine, yes. I'm in love with Hotch.**

Derek Morgan's eyes widened as he read Emily's note. **What the hell! You're in love with him?**

Emily Prentiss inwardly cursed. She didn't realise what she'd written until it was too late. She just wanted to run away from her desk, out the building and all the way home right now, but she knew she couldn't do that. She felt Derek's gaze on her, eagerly awaiting her response. **Please just drop it. **She pleaded with him.

**Ooooo girl you got it bad.**

**Shut up Morgan! **she screwed the nearly filled piece of paper up into a ball and through it at Derek's head. He ducked and Emily watched as the paper bounced off his desk and landed on the floor at the feet of their chief unit. _Oh no!_

SSA Aaron Hotchner picked the paper ball up off of the floor and eyed Morgan and Prentiss suspiciously. "What's this?"

"It's nothing. Just a silly joke. Please don't read it." Prentiss almost shouted at her boss.

Emily jumped up from her desk and ran towards the elevator as Hotch started to flatten out the piece of paper. "I hate you Derek Morgan," she mumbled to herself as she reached the elevator.

xxx

Emily arrived at work ridiculously early the next day. She got to her desk, grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a message for Hotch. She hoped he would forget about it or at least pretend it never happened. _Why did I agree to play that stupid game? _Emily slipped the note under the door of her supervisors office and went to get some much needed coffee.

xxx

Aaron Hotchner entered the BAU and headed straight for his office. He hoped Emily would come into work today, they really needed to talk about yesterday. As he walked into office, he stepped on a sheet of paper.

**Hey Hotch, I'm so sorry about yesterday. **

**I really don't want anything to change between us. Please forget it. **

**E x**

Hotch sighed as he read Emily's note. _Maybe this will be the easiest way to talk to her. _He look down to Emily's desk, seeing she wasn't there, he hurriedly wrote his reply and sped down to leave his own message.

xxx

Emily came back to her work space, deciding it was now an acceptable time to be at work. Risking a glance up at Hotch's office, she noticed he was there, which meant he had probably already read her note.

Sitting down she spotted a piece of paper out of place on her desk. _He hasn't, has he? _She just stared at the offending item trespassing on her work space, not sure what to do with it. Finally she plucked up the courage to open up the folded sheet.

**Hello Emily, not meaning to be rude, but for now, I'm going to ignore your earlier message. **

**Instead I would like to know if you would like to come out to dinner with me tonight?**

**A x**

She laughed at the fact he had used the first letter of his name to sign his message, the way she did. Then the reality of his message sunk in. _Is Hotch asking me out? _

Looking up to his office for a second time, her eyes locked onto his and she beamed up at him, still slightly in shock from his note. Hotch held his finger up signalling for her to stay put. He returned holding up a new sheet of paper. **Yes or No? **

Emily Prentiss giggled and nodded at the gorgeous dark hair man gazing down at her, who in return flashed the dimples she loved to see. Once again he left the window and came back with another piece of paper. **I'll pick you up at 7 x**

At this point Derek Morgan came into view. He ducked his head as he wandered towards Prentiss' desk, ready to apologise. Before he had chance to say anything, she wrapped her arms around him. When she let go he tried to speak again but was cut off by Emily holding a small note in front of his face. She moved away grinning at him as he read her message. **Thank you!**

**Hey guys **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
